A night in with friends
by Neizpaust
Summary: Quinn needs to get off, Brittany and Santana see an opportunity to get closer to their friend. GP!Britt/Quinn/GP!Santana, anal, double penetration. Smut. Written for a request.


Title: A night in with friends

Pairing: Brittany/Quinn/Santana

Rating: M

Warnings: Brittany girl!Peen, smut, Santana girl!peen, DP

Fandom: Glee

Wordcount: 2955

Summary: Quinn has had one too many wine-coolers, and Santana and Brittney see an opening. Smut, girlpeen!Brittany/Quinn/Girlpeen!Santana.

It wasn't something they'd planned together, but when Brittany saw the glint in Santana's eye as Quinn complained about 'needing more dick'... Well, she knew they were both on the same page. They needed something different, and Quinn needed something familiar.

Maybe two girls with cocks wasn't familiar, in fact it was probably far from it, but it was dick nonetheless. So when their drinking session took a natural turn - Quinn, splayed out in Brittany's lap after a few too many wine coolers as Santana looked on from the floor - they couldn't resist taking advantage of the situation.

It wasn't as if the Unholy Trinity were strangers to fooling around. Santana and Brittany had been making out and fumbling with each other since before they even realized what making out was. It had just been harmless fun to them, nothing unusual about it. That's just what best friends ('biffles' in the blonde's words) did, right? Brittany had gotten a little too close to Quinn during a long post-practice shower. Those showers were the only reason why Quinn knew about the other two girls rather unusual anatomies.

At first she'd been disgusted and hadn't spoken to them for a week, sending them nasty glances across the halls of McKinley High. It had been a tense week for Brittany and Santana; would Quinn tell news that would spread like wildfire and absolutely ruin them? Thankfully, she didn't, and that weekend she showed up at Brittany's for their regular catch-up girly night with a lot of ice cream and apologies written all over her face.

It hadn't come up in conversation much, after all there wasn't really an easy way to question two girls about the fact that they had male anatomy without it being awkward. Eventually though, Quinn had asked and received a half-hearted shrug in return from Brittany, with Santana staying uncharacteristically silent and shedding no light on the unusual situation.

So as Brittany gently combed her fingers through Quinn's long, soft hair, Santana made her move. It wasn't hard for the Latina to seduce someone. Not with the body she had, anyway. Boys fell as her feet, and as much as they tried to hide the fact, girls definitely did as well. She stretched out, leaning forward and bracing her elbows on the bed and resting her face next to Quinn's milky skin. It was good that a combination of alcohol and the hot, sticky evening had forced the green eyed singer into a pair of sinfully skimpy shorts and a vest top. Easy access - not that she realized it. Yet.

The dark-skinned beauty splayed her hand on Quinn's leg and started to rub little circles into the muscle of her calf. It was well toned through rigorous exercise; nobody could ever say that Coach Sylvester didn't work her Cheerios like dogs. A small sigh of relaxation fell from Quinn's lips as the motions got slightly harder, working tension and fatigue out of her leg.

At the same time, Brittany's hands moved from running through her blonde tresses to lightly dragging her nails across the exposed shoulders of the girl in her lap.

A lazy smile spread across the skimpily-dressed blond's face as the ministrations, teamed with her tipsiness, brought heat from her face down through her body. A gentle shiver wracked her body as Santana's fingers slowly moved upwards, focusing on the indents on the backs of her knees. It felt nice, gentle and light without being overly ticklish.

It was as if Brittany and Santana were moving in tandem, spurred on by invisible signals only they could read. As Santana worked her way up Quinn's thighs - not quickly enough to raise suspicion, but quickly enough that the motions wouldn't get too over-repeated and become boring - Brittany's nails moved down from daintily scratching at Quinn's neck to being dragged down her shoulders and biceps in feather-light touches that were so soft they made the slightly drunk girl wonder whether they were entirely real or not.

As the tanned girl's hands started to faintly rub her inner thighs, Quinn shifted and let out a soft whine. It felt so nice, but not in the previous way that the careful kneading of her lower legs had felt. She tried to ignore the sudden rush of heat to her pelvis. It was normal to get a little turned on, especially when Santana's hands were so soft on her smooth skin, a sensation she hadn't felt for longer than she cared to think about.

Neither Santana nor Quinn realized that the dancer's hands had made their way to the thin cotton of the green-eyed girl's vest and carefully pinched at a nipple, and heard the resulting gasp that involuntarily fell from lips that suddenly felt slightly too dry for comfort.

Quinn could feel her heart racing in her chest, pounding so loud that it felt like she was drowning in the rhythm of her heartbeats. Was she asleep and dreaming? It wasn't like she had never imagined this sort of scenario before (more than she'd actually ever admit to, really) but she never thought it would ever actually happen. But here she was, getting felt up by her two best friends after they'd all had a little drink or five.

Plump lips brush against the junction between hip and thigh and Quinn's hips jump involuntarily. Santana smirks against skin, parting her lips to take the smallest pinch of flesh between teeth and sucking with the barest pressure. Not enough to be painful, but enough to leave a slight pink tinge to the sensitive skin. As if they had a connection, Brittany's fingers pinched at the rosy skin of nipples that were already standing to attention, with the same roughness that Santana's mouth was delivering.

Quinn's head was spinning, but she couldn't tell if it was from the drink or the feelings coursing through her body, caused by hands and mouths that were turning her on in ways that a man never had before. Maybe it was true, after all, that girls were better in bed than men because they knew exactly where to tough. Although, how that applied to Santana and Brittany, Quinn wasn't all that sure. It wasn't like she was going to stop them and ask, though.

She didn't plan to stop them at all, especially when she felt the sticky dampness between her thighs and realized just how unashamedly turned on her body had become in response to her friends' attentions.

Santana's dark eyes lift to meet Brittany's, with a dirty glimmer that makes Quinn's legs tremble as that intense gaze lowers once again to meet her own from between spread legs. The look was one of pure, unbridled lust and now Quinn could see exactly why Santana made boys melt with one look.

The hands on her breasts became rougher, more insistent, almost, as Santana pushed the skimpy vest up to bare Quinn's belly, and the pinned girl's breath caught in her throat as the Latina shifted over only a few inches. The only thing separating her cunt from those irresistible looking lips was a thin layer of cotton, but the next kiss was placed in the now-exposed dip where her hipbones met her stomach.

Brittany gripped unexpectedly hard, grabbing a handful of breast and it felt so good, not nasty and afterthought-like, not like the boys she'd been with. The dancer seemed to know exactly what she was doing as her fingers dug in to skin that really had no right to be as sensitive as it as.

As Santana nibbled carefully at Quinn's toned stomach, Brittany leaned down and smiled at the shudder her soft hair brushing against exposed neck provided.

"Lift your hips." Although it was the dark-skinned girl whose fingers were dancing around the waistband of those tiny shorts, it wasn't Santana who had issued the orders. As the cheerleader lifted her hips, two things happened so fast she wasn't sure which came first. Quickly, her shorts were pulled down her legs, and she was pulled upwards to be splayed ungainly across Brittany's lap.

Santana positively crawled up the bed to bury her face in the now-exposed patch of soft, blonde pubes, and Quinn was struck for a second by how predatory her friend looked in the seconds before her mind was distracted by the feeling of a soft, wet tongue lapping at her wetness like it was the sweetest thing she'd ever tasted.

As Santana's tongue flicked at Quinn's clit with practiced precision, Quinn barely noticed that Britt was pulling her top from her and leaning down – showing flexibility that could only have come from years on the cheerios – to bite hard at the her neck as her hands returned to toying with nipples that should have been used to the feelings by now.

"We're going to fuck you, Quinn." Brittany's voice had an edge to it that Quinn had never heard before. The usually cheerful and slightly spacy tone had gone, replaced by a voice that sounded like it would have been more suited to Santana, a voice dripping thick with desire like rare honey.

"O-Okay." Quinn's voice sounded raspy to herself as she licked her lips, suddenly aware of how dry her mouth was yet how sweaty her palms were, how hard her heart was pounding in her chest as it seemed to pound harder every time Santana licked at her clit in those big, long swipes that would push her over the edge embarrassingly quickly if she didn't stop.

And she did stop.

"Both of us, Q. We're both going to fuck you. Together." It was all Santana said before she placed her hands on Quinn's thighs and pushed them further apart, re-angling her hips to get a view of that untouched little pucker usually hidden between cheeks.

Anything Quinn was fleetingly thinking of saying in protest was quickly silenced as the only thought in her head was "I'm so glad that I showered." If she hadn't, that thing Santana was doing with her tongue would have been positively unsanitary. As it was, the feeling of her best friend licking somewhere that had never even been touched before was… Strange, but not entirely unwelcome. As if reading her mind, Brittany started nibbling on her shoulder, alternating between short, sharp nibbles and flicking her own tongue against skin beaded with sweat.

For the first time, Quinn took note of just how turned on that the girl underneath her was, positively rock hard against her back. She moved a little, hips moving to meet Santana's tongue – now slowly thrusting in and out of her asshole in a way that was nothing short of obscene – and heard, for the first time, Brittany make a noise of pleasure.

"Please." It came out before she even realized that it did, all she really knew was that she was wet, and so horny, and if she didn't get fucked soon then she would likely explode with want. Santana moved so quick that all Quinn realized at first was the loss she was feeling, until she saw the darker-skinned girl removing her own shorts and shirt.

Santana smirked yet again as Quinn failed to hide her facial expression. She could read it like a book, and it was one of sheer appreciation. "You're bigger than…" Was all that Quinn managed to gulp out, but all three of the room knew exactly that she meant.

After placing a small, clear bottle on the bed (lube, the tanned Cheerio's mind managed to work out), Santana settled on her knees in front of Quinn, extending one finger to beckon both blondes closer towards her. When they were close enough, Santana reached out and pulled the green-eyed girl into her lap and held her there, waiting for someone else to make the next move.

Usually, she'd play hard to get but right now the last thing on Quinn's mind was pretending she didn't want sex. She did, and badly. Using her legs – thank you to all those cartwheels that had built up strong muscles – she moved further up Santana's lap until the head of the Latina's impressive cock was pressing against her wetness. In one sudden jerk, hands that had moved to her shoulders – when had Santana done that? – pushed her downwards, and she had never felt so filled so quickly.

For the first time that night, Santana's lips caught her own, and Quinn practically melted. Her hips rocked against the singer's as her friend's tongue delved into her mouth, dipping against her tongue for a quick second before jerking away.

Brittany, having thrown off her clothes in an uncharacteristically messy heap, pressed her front against Quinn. The small 'pop' of the lube bottle cut through the near-silence of the room, only accompanied by laboured breaths and the sound of skin meeting skin.

"Relax." Britt uttered quietly against the tanned cheerleader's ear, and Quinn soon figured out why. The feeling of fingers coated in cool lube pressing against her ass made her want to tense up but she didn't, continually grinding her hips against Santana's.

Slowly but surely, with every thrust, Brittany's fingers got deeper inside Quinn. It was a strange feeling, like a slow (but kind of nice) ache and stretch. One finger became two, slowly in time as moans from both of the girls fucking got louder.

After Santana's hips snapped up particularly aggressively and forced Brittany's fingers in as far as they would go, Quinn couldn't wait any more.

"Please." She moaned out, voice ragged with breaths. "Please just do it."

Brittany scrambled to obey, carefully coating her fingers with extra lube and stroking her neglected cock, coating it thoroughly from base to tip. The last thing any of them wanted was to hurt Quinn and ruin this alcohol-fuelled haze of lust.

Santana slowed her thrusts, almost withdrawing completely in order to allow Brittany to carefully, carefully push in to Quinn. The feeling was instant. That burning feeling returned and Quinn grit her teeth, pulling one of Santana's hands from her shoulders, down to rub at her clit as a mild distraction. The Latina brushed her thumb over Quinn's clit teasingly gently, and the blond moaned in frustration. Santana carefully touched her a couple more times, watching as the tension built in the Cheerio's body.

Brittany moaned lowly as she finally settled herself completely inside Quinn's passage and Santana's reaction was to thrust up violently, tearing a loud moan from all three girls. Quinn had never felt so full, so turned on, so desperate in her life and both Brittany and Santana had never felt anything so tight.

As they got into rhythm, Quinn slumped backwards against Brittany, boneless with sensation. Never in her wildest dreams had she pictured this happening, but now it was, she wondered why she hadn't. Santana and Brittany, thrusting against her and practically against each other felt so fucking good that she didn't even know what to do. The only thing she felt capable of doing was letting herself be fucked, too overcome with sensation to even move her hips by herself.

" Britt, Santana…" They sped up at the sound of their names. All Quinn felt was heat, her own arousal, and sticky, sweat-slicked skin against her own. She barely registered as Santana leaned forward, lips meeting Brittany's with ferocious fervour, only noticing the heavy feeling of breasts against her own and another pair of breasts pressing against her spine.

The pressure building in her stomach and emanating through her body in waves was so intense that all it took for her to snap was for Brittany to tangle fingers in her hair and pull, hard, snapping her head and Santana biting hard at her collarbone. Her legs shook and her moans gave way to a noise of jumbled syllabled and half-moans as she felt herself tending and releasing, cumming so hard she saw white spots behind her eyes and lost touch with herself for a moment.

The orgasmic muscle spasming pushed Santana over the edge, who came, filling up Quinn with a bitten-off, guttural moan as she dug her fingers into Quinn's hips hard enough to leave definite finger shaped bruises to admire in the morning. The extra movement between Quinn and Santana as they came made Brittany's fingers tighten in the tanned cheerleader's hair as she silently shot her own load deep inside her friend, collapsing bonelessly against her and breathing hard, cheeks flushed the same shade of pink as the other two.

They sat in silence for a few moments, breathing heavy, loud and laboured as they all tried to regain their energy before moving. Britt moved first, pulling out of Quinn slowly and letting herself fall backwards against the pillows, grasping around blindly for the duvet as Santana eased herself out of the green-eyed girl, laying her down gently before climbing under the covers with her.

They all pressed up against each other, Quinn curled in-between Santana and Brittany reminiscent of the position they'd just been in. Eyed heavy, Brittany looked at her friends with a fond smile.

"What?" Santana mumbled into a pillow, one eye half open as she was slowly being overtaken by exhaustion.

"That was better than the day Lord Tubbington gave up cocaine." Britt said drowsily. Quinn laughed and Santana rolled her eyes, shifting slightly as she further succumbed to sleep.

"That was… Wow." Quinn said, letting out a small half-laugh at her utter lack of eloquence after being completely well fucked, but nobody was awake to hear her over the sounds of her friends' soft snores.

We should all drink together more often. We've definitely earned our nickname of The Unholy Trinity Quinn surmised as sleep overtook her.


End file.
